i want you back
by Harley123RP
Summary: aria and ezra broke up a year ago then there back at the bar where they first met but ezra has a new girlfriend what will happen...story goes with i want you back by cher lloyd


Ezra and Aria were forced apart b Aria's parents only because he was her old english teacher. They werent believers in true love. It had been a year since Ezra and Aria had spoken to each other. Ezra had moved on he was dating another teacher at hollis. What was suppose to be Aria and Ezra 2nd year anniversary they both ended up in the bar where they met but the only problem was Kaleigh Ezras girlfriend was with him. The awkwardness was so off putting for the both of them aria stormed past him and sat at the other side of the bar trying to hold back her tears.

**Hey, boy you never had much game **

**So I needed to upgrade **

**So I went and walked away-way-way**

** Now I seen you been hanging out **

**With that other girl in town**

** Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns**

Ezra knew aria was just on the other side of the room and he knew all he wanted to do was run up to her and feel his lips on hers but he couldnt so he mucked around with kayleigh laughing and posing for photos with her. Ezra and Kayleigh had pens with each other they wrote on there faces then posed wfor photos they were just acting really stupid just for fun. whilst Aria walked up to the bar using her fake ID to get drunk when she could hear his happiness she knew she shouldnt of gave up on there relationship so easily.

**Remember all the things that you and I did first**

** And now you're doing them with her **

**Remember all the things that you and I did first **

**You got me got me like this **

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant **

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

** And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me got me like this**

Kayleigh stepped out of the room.  
>" Hello Aria" he smiled " please don't" picked up her drink and headed to the other side of the room Ezra followed looking confused "don't what Aria"<br>"talk to me i mean this is where we met and just in that bathroom is where you kissed me and you brought her here this was our place but its not contaminated" looks at him "Aria i know all this the memories are going to be with forever" he smiled boyish " you mean replaced unlike you i cant move on that quick it still hurts seeing you and knowing i cant kiss you or hold your hand" "well you cant Aria i didnt mean to hurt you but it just had to happen were not some fairy tale we werent going to live a happily ever after" Ezra walked back to where he was sitting

**Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh, no one else can have you **

**I want you back, I want you back**

** Want want you, want you back**

** I broke it off thinking you'd be crying**

** Now I feel like sh looking at you flying**

** I want you back, I want you back **

**Want want you, want you back**

"So it meant nothing to you" Aria shouted back Ezra scuffled over "keep quiet she might here you" "i dont care your mine i dont want anyone else to have you" she growled "Aria you need to move on youlll find someone that makes you happy believe me"  
>"no ezra i wont find someone who made me feel like you do your my soul mate and i dont care how old i am youll still my true love just tell me something when things were broken off did you feel anythig" looking at him Ezra takes a seat " of course i did i cried like a baby knowing that i could never feel your breath or feel your warmth or your fingers interwining with mine" places his hand on hers making there fingers interwine but breaks free after realising what hes doing "Aria your sounding more like a jealous EX right now you need to mjust move on" sounding more serious<p>

**Please, this ain't even jealousy **

**She ain't got a thing on me **

**Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans **

**You clearly didn't think this through **

**If what I've been told is true **

**You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo**

" A jealous Ex" starts laughing " you must be kidding atleast i have style i mean its bad enough you dont have style" starts laughing again " i mean do you not remember that top you wore that day we met hideous" smiles at him "hey leave that shirt alone thats my lucky shirt" laughs with her "lucky and what was so lucky about it?" she looked at him "well you came into my life.."  
>"then walked out .." Aria responded playing with her drink " we had no choice aria it had to be done and its done and now im with kayleigh"<br>"youll be back one day " aria just glared

**Remember all the things that you and I did first **

**And now you're doing them with her**

** Remember all the things that you and I did first **

**You got me got me like this like this**

"Aria im not coming back" he stared "then why you taking her to places where we went bet you went to that museum exhibit?" she w\as gettign more angry " yes because she likes the artist" he responded Aria got up and went and sat on his lap her legs around his waist and whisepered "or maybe you want her to be me" she whispered seductivly.

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

** And everywhere we went, come on!**

** And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me got me like this**

"Aria get off me kayleigh will be out in a minute" ezra spoke angrily which was when aria kissed him but he didnt kiss back so she got up and went back to her table ezra was just speechless.

**Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh, no one else can have you I want you back,**

** I want you back Want want you, want you back**

** I broke it off thinking you'd be crying **

**Now I feel like sh looking at you flying**

** I want you back, I want you back Want want you, want you back**

Ezra stood up was about to turn and walk awaay when some sort of urge came over him he turned around pulled aria into a toilet and starting makeing out "might as well do it how it started" he laughed "look i didnt mean to kiss you i know your happy with ..." ezra lips hit hers hard "please just be with in this moment i need you to be in this moment ive missed you" ezra smiled

**Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine**

** When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her**

** But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh**

"hit the pause button there mate i have a question" he loooked confused "she said this was your year and 8 months anniversary which makes the time you dating her the sane time you were with me" she looked at him Ezra froze and aria loooked at his expression because he had turn pale white " i knew it i thought you were cheating" pushes past him adn walks out "ARIA WAIT..." aria just carried on walking when she tripped over hitting her head. Flashbacks come while shes unconcious the day she had to say goodbye to Ezra for the final time because she was protecting him from her dad byron so she was waiting by his car and she saw him behind the bushes and kayleigh was there to they were making out but it wasnt like a kiss like there kiss it was more of a being married for so long lets get this over with kiss. When ever ezra kissed aria it was always full of passion and it was never ending.

**Yo, Remember all the things that you and I did first **

**And now you're doing them with her **

**Remember all the things that you and I did first You got me got me like this**

kayleigh was everywhere but the only thing aria knew was that she loved aria and she would do anytthing to get him back. Aria awoke and ezra was above her smiling and stroking her face she wasnt sure if it was a dream or reality but she wasnt about to let go of it so she stayed still just staring into his eyes. "Aria i love you but when i met you i was on a break with kayleigh and i was going to break it off but she has stuff on me that she will blackmail me with and i just cant face it going public quite yet" "ezra what stuff?" looks at you " well starts it was our relationship she had over me because she thought we wouldnt tell anyone but that proved her wrong" he squeezes her and kisses her head " but not its my family shes dug up something on my family im not sure what it is but i know its bad so i dont want it let out yet." aria just layed there speechless when she herd a door open they both crawled into the bathroom and locked it. "Aria im so sor..." aria planted her lips onto his this time its more passionate and she was lifted into the air she wrappd her legs around his waist hoping he wasnt going to break the passion. All of a sudden the door started banging "hello whose in there Ezra is that you" kayleigh voice was echoing. Aria placed ehr hand over ezras mouth " sorry this is taken" Aria shouted back "ermm have you seen a tall dark rather handsome guy i was with earlier hes really rugged looking" she said sounding sweetly "he left before i came in here now if you dont mine im trying to clean myself up" aria said furiously then starting kissing aria. The passion took ezra and aria away

**Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh, no one else can have you I want you back, I want you back **

**Want want you, want you back**

** I broke it off thinking you'd be crying**

** Now I feel like sh looking at you flying**

** I want you back, I want you back **

**Want want you, want you back**

An hour later they came out aria was fixing her hair. "you know i want you back dont you" she says sitting on the sinks. ezra looked her up and down walked over and whispered in here ear "i've always been yours forever and always" they kiss "but we need a plan to get out of here" ezra looked at her "i have a plan but it depends what to escape together or seperatly" she smiles at him "hell no am i loosing you againw ere doing this together" he said while pulling her closer. aria loooked up at the window and pointed to it with her head he automatically knew what she meant. they climbed out of the window ran to his car and drove in his apartment where they layed in each others arms for aslong as they could they didnt know how much time they had left before kayleigh would realise they were gone together and they didnt want kayleigh knowing that ezra was dating his former student again.


End file.
